talesofdressingfandomcom-20200214-history
Shikki
An old-kind-of-new member to the DR, Shikyou was active in March to June of 2008, then mysteriously vanished. She's sinced returned and has plots to take over the DR. These are all foiled easily enough. Her return in October was one filled with joy and celebration, and also brought a namechange. She loves everyone here, and enjoys talking with them. She aspires to be a voice actor or go into video game design. Shikki is best known for her cannibalistic behavior towards everybody in the DR. When board, this mun will more often than not break the silence with a terrifying "*BITES*" and drag someone off to her den. Not many return. But in all seriousness, she's your average sixteen year old. She bumped into the Tales series completely by accident one day when browsing Neopets (first roleplaying website) and instantly fell in love with the story - more specifically, Forcystus. She now has an army of Forcystusi at her disposal, so one should perhaps be a little wary. She enjoys long walks on the beach, watching characters die, making absurd AUs, and eating people discussing the cardinals. In RL, she's best distinguished by the fact that her hair is almost constantly windblown. No one is entirely sure why, as even moments after brushing inside, it seems to take on an absurd swept-up look. She blames this on the ghosts. She lives on PEI. If anyone lives in Atlantic Canada, she'd love to be informed and meet up with you at Shimokon or Animaritimes. In the Total Drama Island Mun AU, she is the intern that dies. Frequently. She likes haunting the cast, and claims that one day she'll overthrow Kyo for continually killing her. CHARACTERS PLAYED Forcystus: femmecystus - a female, AU version of Forcystus. Pregnant with Kvar's child. More to come later. elfenlies - Forcystus at age twelve. He's mistrustful of most humans, as he watched his entire village die before his very eyes, and has lost his eye and arm to them. alegenduntold - post!death Forcystus. He's insane, all humans should beware. He's also half-frozen because he refuses to accept any kind of help and go in where it's warm. aeolation - Teen!Forcystus. Currently in the middle of a war between humans and half-elves. He's witnessed an atrocious act that has completely decimated his trust in humanity. backwardspirate - An AU version. Kratos and Yuan rebelled against Mithos and rejoined the worlds early, and brought the tree back to life. This Forcystus was employed alongside his longtime partner, Magnius, as guardians to young Lloyd Aurion. fourthalice - An AU version. This Forcystus is based on the Fourth Alice in the song Alice Human Sacrifice. Yuan: whatafunnyface - Based on the Vocaloid song Lord of Darkness, this Yuan is a complete derp and is attempting to court Kratos and failing miserably. He's a vampire. Emil: moeknight - a female version of Emil. AU because she's the only genderswapped character. Sarah is at fault extremely awesome for enabling her to do this. Zelos: thosepassedon - Bad!End Zelos, was revived by Mana. doctorzelos - SCRUBS AU ZELOS. 8D HE'S TURK! Florian: awingofhope - Adorable, derpy, Luceti Florian. Category:Muns